legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 25 Most hated Fictional Characters Part 1 (25-17)
Time to do the first part of the top 25 worst characters from 25 to 18. You may not know all the characters but please respect my choices if one of your favorite characters 25. Bella Swan (Twilight) It's going to be fun, when the series that ruined vampires's main character barely cracked the list, but still I can't go without talking about the Main Character Bella Swan Bella Swan is a extremely possessive, selfish and emotionally manipulative bitch who we are supposed to like, because she's the main character. Characters like this make girls bad, She's basically the character that teaches young girls how to manipulate and control men. She constantly whines about stuff, despite having no problems and when they are real problems and threats, she still focuses on her problems, she is whiny, prententious and an entitled bitch who starts a godamn war through her Lady Macbeth like mapulativeness. It wasn't the vampire Edward that ruined Vampires, it was this character who did it. Yeah I barely have anything say about her, because she is so uninteresting and bland. 24. Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) Ah, the original trope namer of The Scrappy, but let's talk about what this makes this dog so irksome. Scrappy is one obnoxious dog with such a boaster that he would put Trixie to sham. His voice is grating as all heck and it didn;t help that when they first introduced this annoyance they retooled Scooby Doo quite a bit. Now Scobby Doo is more or less a show that has mystery regarding what goes on with victims, red herrings and complicated plans, Scrappy ruined it by just existing, and we lose 3 of the 5 main characters while because of this tiny annoyance. He makes the cowardly Shaggy and Scooby look brave and competent. However I do admit I do his villainous side in the 2003 movie, it's really awesome to see Scrapypy actually be the villain and ultimately there are some dogs I would perfer to have Scrappy around over them. But Still I can't this pup get out of my sights. 23. Princess Peach (Mario) Oh, Princess Peach. My least favorite character in one of my favorite franchises. Peach is so annoying, I mean she's not grating like Scrappy, but it gets on my nerves why Peach must always almost get kidnapped. I mean come on guys, Shouldn't Peach do something about Bowser considering he kidnapped her, I don't know run, have A Toad diguised as Peach to get kidnapped or fight. I think she likes being kidnapped which is the only excuse for her incomptenece at defending herself. Also do I need to mention in Mario Party where she appears extra lucky as a NPC, regardless of difficulty. To me Peach is the least interesting female character in Mario, Daisy and Rosalina are so much more interesting and cool characters, It's sad Daisy only appeared once in actual 2d games and she made up by kicking Bowser's freaking ass in Mario Party 3. What have you done Peach, apart from smile, bake cakes, get kidnapped, and kiss Mario on the nose. Mostly nothing apart from Paper Mario and Super Princess Peach. 22. Liz's Classmates in 30 Rock Here's the first characters you wouldn't know. I am someone who watched 30 Rock and it's one of the funniest shows I have ever watched. I really like Jack Donaghy voiced by Alec Baldwin, he is such an awesome character and has so much development much like the main character Liz Lemon voiced by Tiny Fey But if there was one episode that bothered me it was Reunion. This episode is about Liz going to her highschool reunion with Jack and she believed that she was a quiet, nerd but her peers saw her as an angry bully which she was, Jack is mistaken for a popular student and he goes along it because he's unhappy about not becoming the CEO of General Electric. Liz tries to regain the friendship of her classmates without success. Jack, as Larry Braverman, persuades them to like Liz, until an ex-girlfriend of Larry's reveals he has a son, at which point Jack confesses he is not Larry and Liz and Jack both make a quick escape whilst being booed off stage; Liz happily going back to mistreating her former classmates after they attempt to reenact the pig's blood scene from Carrie on her. Let me explain why I hate her former classmates, I would feel their treatment to Liz is justified if she wasn't actually trying to make amends legitmately. Instead they try to humilate her worse than she ever did using the pig blood scene from Carrie, which is one of the meanest things I have EVER seen in fiction by the way. And when Jack manages to stop this, Lemon gives up and embraces her bullying side which feels like karma over cruelty. Yeah like before, there's not much to know, but instead of interpeted cruelty, it's actual crulety. And it's a group of people not one solo person, and we will get to another group soon. 21. Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) Much like The Simpsons, SOuth Park, Futurama and formely Family Guy. I really like King of the Hill, it's funny, realistic and has for the most part great characters, but there is one character I can't stand and that's the main character's wife Peggy. Peggy Hill's hate comes from traits I hate in many people, Peggy is a selfish jerk, her ego is so large it would make a good subsitiute for Jupiter, and she barely can talk the language she has job for in Spanish. Her Smugness is the big problem though, she mooched off her own husband's popularity as a subsitute teacher, and also purposely sabotaged her niece's husband attempt at a GED by giving false answers which is also rather jerkish. She also is responsible to some of the worst episodes of the series espically Lupe's Revenge where this egocentric idiotic person kidnaps a mexician girl and ignores her pleas for hours. After that, she locks the girl in her cloest for about 2 days. When she gets arrested after bringing her back,she thinks she's a hero and when her lawyer makes her give her reason as to why not to be arrested in Spanish to show how bad it is. She bungles the Spanish language (confusing "embarrassed" with "pregnant" and "years" with "anuses," for one) in a manner that calls her entire career (yanno, teaching Spanish) into question, big-time. Also there was Goodbye Normal Jeans, here Peggy gets insanely jealous of Bobby and thinks he's replacing her or some crap like that. Basically, Bobby starts to get better at Home Ec, making Hank a new pair of jeans to replace the ones he accidentally ruined and breaking them in with a power sander. Then he gets good at cooking (Hank actually likes and compliments the food, and even makes a request for Thanksgiving dinner!), and what does Peggy do? She gets jealous of her own son, seeing him as competition, generally acts nasty and spiteful towards him, and upon finding a woman's magazine in Bobby's room (it had a turkey recipe in it, which was why he had it), she calls Hank in and says that "the boy is not right" because the magazine has sex tips and scratched-off perfume samples—that she probably scratched off. Just...that whole episode makes me mad, and there is something very creepy about Peggy's jealousy towards her own son and the fact he's finally getting a closer relationship with Hank.here Peggy gets insanely jealous of Bobby and thinks he's replacing her or some crap like that. Basically, Bobby starts to get better at Home Ec, making Hank a new pair of jeans to replace the ones he accidentally ruined and breaking them in with a power sander. Then he gets good at cooking (Hank actually likes and compliments the food, and even makes a request for Thanksgiving dinner!), and what does Peggy do? She gets jealous of her own son, seeing him as competition, generally acts nasty and spiteful towards him, and upon finding a woman's magazine in Bobby's room (it had a turkey recipe in it, which was why he had it), she calls Hank in and says that "the boy is not right" because the magazine has sex tips and scratched-off perfume samples—that she probably scratched off. Just...that whole episode makes me mad, and there is something very creepy about Peggy's jealousy towards her own son and the fact he's finally getting a closer relationship with Hank. Yeah I hate this character so much, but it's surpsiing that she is not in the top 20 20. Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) Let's talk about Sonic, I think the Mario series is better than Sonic, at least it's not on thin ice like Sonic consistency. I will give Sonic give this, they do better with personaltiies than Mario does apart from Luigi and Bowser. But which character is a true waste to Sonic, Elise? Yes, Big Tes? but Chris Thorndyke tops them all Chris Thorndyke is the bane of Sonic X, It's an amazing video game adaption it's a big shame this kid has to be in it. Chris Thorndyke is indeed a waste of a character, I hate how the writers seem to love in this character he has the majority of screen time to the point where, in the first series, he gets considerably more screen time than the title character. Uh in a series called Sonic shouldn't Sonic get the most screen time and not this Canon Foreigner. Also he's whines and is a bit selfish, he's got lots of money and friends, but constantly relies on acting like the lonesome rich kid so he can hang out with Sonic, He stole Amy's important role in the Sonic Adventure 2 arc and also he was selfish to try to stop Sonic from going back to his world, despite the fact he has other friends, if he didn't have any actual friends maybe I would be easier on him. When Dr.Eggman gave Chris that speech about him, I was nodding completely and wanted to get the doc a beer. Eggman: You're the one who's lying to yourself. You don't wanna accept the truth. Deep down, you know once Sonic is gone, your life will have to go back to the way it was before. Your days of adventure are at an end, boy, just like your friendship with that hyper-annoying hedgehog. All your dreams have been shattered, haven't they? Life is like that, kiddo. Take it from somebody who knows! Whenever you reach too high, life smacks you down! But on the bright side, at least you and I won't have to see each other ever again Thank god he's only here 19. Brian Griffin Please don't hate me for this, but I have a grown of a bit of a hate for Brian Griffin in Family Guy. Excluding him there are other characters from this show on this list. I know Brian is a loved character but there are some parts I really do hate about this hell hound. He has became a sleazy Hypocrite, flip flopping views to give himself moral superiority, and often babbling pretentious rants even he barely understands in a desperate ploy for attention from others. He serves as an annoying mouth piece for Seth Macfarlane and his beliefs in a rather pretentious way. One thing about Family Guy I have grown to dislike about the show is how preachy Brian is, he just can't stop preaching his views and forcing them down our throats, though he ain't the worst one. Brian as well as become one hell of a selfish jerk in some of these episodes, and I just want to punch this dog in the face. In Not All Dogs Go to Heaven, Brian tried to explain that Meg shouldn't believe in God because A loving God would've created Meg beautiful, and that disproves His existence? Not only did Brian objectify Meg by not for a moment entertaining the thought that her character could be more important than and compensate for her ugliness, but how is it God's fault that Meg is fat? And blaming God for her genetics, too? Another example is Brian writes a Best Seller Brian's treatment of Stewie in this episode. Stewie helps promote Brian's book, and in thanks, Brain becomes a horrible ass hole even firing him when Stewie couldn't prevent Brian from sitting next to an Asian guy on a plane (which in itself makes Brian look racist . At the end when Brian suffers his desrerved humiliation, he still fucking blames Stewie and learns nothing from the experience! Be Careful What You Fish For is a 3rd exmaple where Brian shoves off Stewie to date his teacher that acts just terrible to Stewie and the preschoolers. He does get her arrested, but only because he found out she had a boyfriend. That's right. Brian tries to have sex with yet another brainless hot woman, who runs a shoddy daycare center and regularly neglects the kids she's supposed to watch. Brian doesn't turn her in or alert anyone about what she's doing just because it would put a damper on any chance he has to get with her. Then he learns she has a boyfriend, so he calls the police. And then the writers mapulated the fans to feel sorry for Brain when he died in Life of Brian though who really bought that. Then brought him back yeah I was happy to see him again but now I regret to say that was a mistake to bring him back. Considering 4 particular episodes Brian's A Bad Father: Brian mooches off his son's sucess with no remorse or regret he was only proud of Dylan because he thought this meant he could get his "writing" into the public (when episodes before, he tried that and the producers ruined it completely, but still put his name on it). Most parents would be happy their kid got into professional acting, and some of them would not cash in on their child (though some do). But Brian was going to cash in on his son's success by getting himself "successful" as well Once Bitten: Brian bites Peter for inserting a pill into his butt as per the vet and enjoyed it, and used it to bully Peter into doing what he wants. My hatred for Peter aside, that's just jerkish Brian the Closer: He purposefully screws over Quagmire (You Know who took pity on him despite hating him making Brian worse than him) Brian gets reconstructive dental surgery after smashing his face into a hydrant paid for by Quagmire (Who is the person who hates him the most) he then decides to screw him out of his hard earned money by tricking him into buying a crappy run-down condo. That and the fact that it's the teeth that got him the job as a real estate agent in the first place makes Brian look like an ungrateful jerk. Brian even launched into a heartfelt speech just to run down on the clock on Quagmire. Herpes the Love Sore: Now we're getting to the BIG offender of why Brian is so hateable at times Brian purposefully gives Stewie and Chris Herpes and treats it as no big deal First of all, if you have an STD and you don't tell your partner about it or you lie about protection you are a terrible person, Brian has no remorse about what he did apart from getting caught, and worse of all there was no reason to do it. And what makes this worse STEWIE IS THE ENTIRE REASON THAT BRIAN IS STILL ALIVE. What Keeps Brian low is that he can one of Family Guy's best characters and why I watch so many episodes, but when he's written like this he becomes so unlikeable and hateable that I want Vinny to be the new dog. 18. Sparky Here we go the worst dog in fiction, Sparky from the Fairly Odd Parents, a new main character. Yeah it wasn't enough we had a baby, now let's get a dog. What will the next few seasons introduce a rapping cat or something. But let's talk about this useless character that is so apparently beloved by Butch Hartman they gave his creation a documentary. In his first episode, he showed himself to be reckless, irresponsible, clueless, selfish, and downright obnoxious . He destroyed most of Dimmsdale, made Cosmo stupider, almost flooded Dimmsdale and nearly killed Timmy by taking a parachute despite the fact he doesn't need it. He has an annoying stupid voice though it's the same guy who does Verminous Snaptrap who is a villain in Butch Hartman's other show and apparently like Brian and Chris Thorndyke he's beloved by the higher ups. Despite having very little popularity. I don't really like Poof guys, he barely has a personality apart from being a baby, he has no relevance to many episodes and his introduction also brought forth one of my least favorite villains apart from Vicky, Foop who took so much time from the Anti Fairies led by Anti Cosmo who is my favorite villain in the show. Even then, Poof isn't annoying like Sparky is Well that's the first part and the second part will be 17-9 Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival